Exotic
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: [Shounen-Ai One Shot] Being on guard duty at night can be enlightening. [Rated for slight violent]


Exotic  
  
* * *  
  
Uh huh! I'm back! With another little bit of Picard/Felix (yes, I call him Picard now. It's better than Piers.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything *sniff* ;_;  
  
This is dedicated to two people: Akachi; for writing the BEAUTIFUL 'Stargazing' story which she dedicated to me, and the other person...Azusasan! Who is a brilliant Golden Sun authoress, and writes brilliant Picard/Felix.  
  
WARNING: If you don't like the idea of a male/male relationship, then leave. Now. I have warned you.  
  
Oh, and the first part is in Picard's P.O.V and then it goes to normal P.O.V.  
  
Okay ^^ On with the fic!  
  
* * *  
  
It was his eyes. That was the first thing I noticed about him. Deep, dark brown, and velvety. When I looked into them, I could almost see his very soul...  
  
...yeah. I'm being 'eloquent' again (as Sheba puts it), but it's true. His eyes were kind, but also held an emotion I didn't understand then.  
  
When I met him and his friends again, I have to say, I was glad. He had a calming presence, a relaxing aura. Then when they decided to help me retrieve my Black Orb, I was...happy. I hadn't been happy since I left Lemuria. But now I was with people like me, who understood my powers, and trusted me.  
  
Anyway. I don't think it was love at first sight. I don't believe in that. But the more time I spent around Felix, the more I found myself fascinated by him. I became angry when he was hurt, and when he spoke – which was rarely – I would listen to his voice, and its wonderful deep tone.  
  
And slowly, I fell in love.  
  
When we fought battles, I had to smack myself mentally to stop myself from just standing and staring at Felix fighting. The way he moved, was so swift, with fluid grace – evading attacks and striking with controlled strength. Like water flowing around rocks...  
  
Ah, I'm getting poetic again. It seems to be a fault of mine. I often think of poetry when I'm on guard duty. And nearly all of them link to Felix somehow.  
  
Heh, I must sound like a lovesick teenager. Although, I am most definitely NOT a teenager. This is another reason why I daren't tell Felix of my affections. Compared to me, he's still a child...  
  
* * *  
  
"Picard?"  
  
Cat-like eyes opened slowly, locking with russet coloured one. Ignoring the usual fluttering feeling in his stomach, Picard smiled,  
  
"Hello Felix," he said cheerfully, "Is my shift over?"  
  
He was replied with a small nod. Picard closed his eyes again, trying to seal the picture of Felix – with the moonlight reflecting off his pale skin – in his mind.  
  
"I'm not tired," he opened one eye, "Want me to stay up with you?"  
  
Felix merely shrugged, his dark braid spilling across his shoulders. Sitting down next to the Lemurian, he pulled off his thick leather gloves, allowing the cool air to caress his milky skinned hands.  
  
Stretching lazily, he turned to face Picard,  
  
"So..." he said, smirking, "What's the real reason you're staying up?"  
  
"I told you, I'm not tired," Picard replied, his eyes focused on the stars glittering in the ebony sky.  
  
"...sure." Felix leant backwards, resting on his elbows. There was a comfortable silence, when Picard suddenly spoke,  
  
"How much longer will this journey take?" he asked, glancing as Felix who gave him a questioning look. Picard sighed,  
  
"Only...I just want this to be over, so you don't have to carry this," he paused, searching for the right word, "...burden. Everyday you seem to get sadder..." he trailed off, sounding solemn. Felix blinked. But it was true, although Felix's eyes were still kind, the held a hint of sadness.  
  
"...Picard..." Felix began, only to be cut off by the low growling of a monster. Both adepts leapt up, gripping their weapons tightly.  
  
"There only seems to be one..." Picard hissed, eye locked in a deadly staring match with the dinosaur type monster facing them.  
  
"Good," Felix said, "These Dino's usually travel in packs, but one ought to be easy enou-"A screeching roar echoed from behind Felix, as another Dino leapt out from the bushes behind. Its claws tore across Felix's cheek, before it sank its fangs into his arm.  
  
Felix cried out in obvious pain, driving his sword through the creature's skull. There was a sickening sound, as the monster collapsed. Felix dropped to his knees, clamping a hand over the deep wound on his arm.  
  
Picard was at his side in seconds, still staring at the remaining monster – silently daring it to attack. The monster screeched, charging forwards, only to be met with Picard's masamune. It fell to the ground, twitching once, before lying still. Picard immediately turned and knelt next to Felix.  
  
Dark claret blood flowed down across the Venus adept's hand, as he held it over his wounded arm. The gashes on his cheeks were also bleeding, thin claret ribbons tricking down the pale flesh. An exotic combination of dark and light.  
  
Picard gulped, gently resting his hand over Felix's wounded arm, searching for the familiar power inside him. Feeling it tug faintly at his mind, he uttered carefully chosen words – his hand glowing blue for a moment, re- knitting the torn skin together, and soothing the pain.  
  
Then he turned his attention to the cuts on Felix's cheek. A thin line of blood had trickled to the corner of Felix's mouth.  
  
Picard paused, before sucking in a deep breath, and leaning forward – pressing his lips against the corner of Felix's mouth.  
  
Felix's eyes widened, as what felt like a jolt of electricity shot through his body. Picard pulled back, and quickly healed the wounds. Pausing, he reached out, intertwining his fingers with Felix's bloodstained ones,  
  
"...I stayed up to protect you..." he said, "I guess I failed."  
  
Felix shook his head, tightening his grip on Picard's hand. Picard smiled, pulling the younger adept into a warm embrace – which Felix snuggled into. They was silent for a minute before –  
  
"Look." Picard glanced to where Felix was pointing, and grin flashed across his face.  
  
The sun was rising.  
  
'And,' he thought, five minutes later, as he sat with Felix – his arms around his lover's waist, the younger adept's head resting lightly on his shoulder.  
  
The sunrise was nearly as exotic as Felix.  
  
* * *  
  
Yeah, kinda short, but I like it 3! I hope you did too.  
  
...yes. Exotic is a weird title, but it seemed to fit. =/  
  
~Asaka~ 


End file.
